Darkness Awakens
by winterfrost555
Summary: Snowkit was a normal kit. She played with her brothers, she caught minnows and bugs, and she slept. Another thing about her was that she dreamed of being a medicine cat, so when a strange prophecy leads her on the path of a warrior, she faces difficulties and challenges she never would have imagined she would have to face.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! Winterfrost 555 here again! Here is my new humerous romancy adventerous crazy scary suspenseful new story! But first...drumroll please... the characters!**

* * *

_**HeatClan**_

**Leader**-Baystar- Pale orange she-cat with stormy gray eyes.

**Deputy**-Jaguarleap-Yellow tom with emerald green eyes.

**Medicine cat**-Coldpelt-icey gray she cat with sky blue eyes.

Apprentice-Heatherpaw

**Warriors**

Desertstrike-Pale yellow tom with hazel eyes. Mate is Baystar.

Rainfur-Black tom with gloomy dark blue eyes.

Apprentice-Brownpaw

Craggedtail-Dark brown she cat with leafy green eyes.

Daisypelt-Golden furred she cat with dark brown eyes. Brother is Grassclaw.

Grassclaw-Golden tom with light blue eyes. Sister is Daisypelt.

Apprentice-Nightpaw

Lightningstomp- light brown tom with violet eyes. Father to Grassclaw and Daisypelt.

Apprentice-Dawnpaw

Vinefoot- Black tabby tom with silver paws and minty green eyes.

Cavernlight- Dark gray tabby tom with an unuseall golden spot on his back.

Tangerineclaw- Firey orange tom with a nick in his ear.

Apprentice-Seedpaw

Oceanflight-Blue gray she cat with golden eyes.

Cloudjump-Young springy white tom with silver eyes.

Mousecatch- Brown she cat with extra sharp claws and teeth.

Autumnwing-A calico she cat with a mix of red, orange, brown, and yellow in her pelt.

Shimmerpond- A blue gray she cat with sparkling golden eyes.

**Apprentices**

Heatherpaw-Golden she cat with lavender colored eyes.

Brownpaw-dark brown tom with green eyes.

Nightpaw-Black she cat with white speckles and a white face.

Dawnpaw-light brown she cat with amber eyes.

Seedpaw-yellow tabby tom with green eyes.

**Queens**

Sunrays-Orange she cat with blue eyes. Mate is Grassclaw. Kits are Maplekit and Daykit.

Shivercliff-frosty white she cat with green eyes. Mate is Cavernlight. Kits are Snowkit, Blackkit, and Glasskit.

**Kits**

Maplekit-Orange and red tom with sappy yellow eyes.

Daykit-Pale orange she cat with sky blue eyes.

Snowkit-Snowy white she cat with minty green eyes.

Blackkit- Shadowy black tom with blazing orange eyes and white paws.

Glasskit-Long haired white tom with dark blue eyes.

**Elders**

Redfur-Dull red pelted tom with dark hazel eyes.

_**FrostClan**_

**Leader**-Rowanstar-Brown and black patched tom

**Deputy**-Flowerpetal-rosey colored she cat with light blue eyes.

Apprentice-Littlepaw

**Medicine Cat**-Blueleaf-blue gray she cat with dark green eyes.

**Warriors**

Thistlefang-Golden brown tom with green eyes.

Songflight-White she cat with one silver eyes, one blue eyes, and a fluffy gray tail.

Dragonflame-Black tom with violet eyes. Brother is Sootchill.

Apprentice-Nutmeg

Sootchill-black tabbytom with icey blue eyes. Brother is Dragonflame.

Whispersong-White she cat with light brown eyes.

Oakstone-red brown tom with stormy gray eyes.

Apprentice-Twigpaw

Wheatcloud-light brown tom with blue eyes.

Ivyheart-Silver she cat with minty green eyes.

Lynxtail-Golden tom with one brown eye, and one green eye.

Dewpad- pale gray she cat with pale green eyes.

Cinderdapple-Dark gray she cat with lighter speckles.

Windtail-White tom with a black tipped tail.

Apprentice- Stormpaw

Thrushthorn-orange tom with dark brown paws.

Auburnfire-red brown she cat with flamy red eyes.

**Apprentices**

Littlepaw-Black tom with faded gray paws.

Nutmeg-small brown former kittypet with faded white paws.

Twigpaw-Orange tom with black paws and rings around his eyes and tail.

Stormpaw-dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Queens**

Silversplash-Silver she cat with blue gray paws and tail. Mate is Sootchill. Brother is Windtail. Kits are Hawkkit and Hopekit.

**Kits**

Hawkkit-Gray tom with white splashes and dark blue eyes.

Hopekit-Dark gray she cat with purple eyes.

**Elders**

Shadecrest-light gray tom with black spots.

Printpath-brown tabby tom with white circles on his back.

_**LeafClan**_

**Leader**-Eaglestar-White tom with a brown chest, muzzle, and paws.

**Deputy**-Ghostwhisker-shady gray tom with dark gray eyes.

**Medicine cat**-Finchstripe-yellow she cat with a black face and black rings around her legs,paws, and tail.

**Warriors**

Legendspirit-Gray tom with emerald green eyes.

Apprentice-Ravenpaw

Twilightspark-Golden she cat with dark magestic purple eyes.

Cherrymoon-rosey colored she cat with a fluffy white tail.

Apprentice-Brightpaw

Rivershard-Blue gray tom with sea green eyes.

Goldensky-Golden she cat with sky blue eyes.

Rosegorge-Rosey colored she cat with dark forest green eyes.

Apprentice-Morningpaw

Timerunner-Dark brown tom with white spots on his face.

Leopardflower-Golden she cat with black spots and rosey colored eyes.

Brambleweed-Dusty grey brown tom with white faded legs.

Tigerbird-Orange tom with black speckles and golden eyes. Mate is Spottedshine.

Apprentice-Aquapaw

Spottedshine-gray she cat with burgendy spots and golden eyes. Mate is Tigerbird.

**Apprentices**

Ravenpaw-Black tom with white ears and paws.

Brightpaw-White she cat with golden patches.

Morningpaw-Rosey colored she cat with blue eyes.

Aquapaw-Blue gray she cat with minty green eyes.

**Queens**

Lilytwig- light brown she cat with sea green eyes. Mate is Brambleweed. Brother is Timerunner. Kits are Tumblekit and Longkit.

Jewlshadow-Dark gray she cat with blue eyes and bluish paws and ears. Mate is Ghostwhisker. Kits are Dreamkit and Mistkit.

**Kits**

Tumblekit-Orange tom with faded gray paws and ears.

Longkit-Pale brown tom with light blue eyes.

Dreamkit-Fluffy pale gray she cat with a black tail.

Mistkit-Blue gray she cat with stormy gray eyes.

Elders

Birdstalk-light gray tom with a faded white face.

Stripelily-Orange she cat with minty green eyes.

* * *

Now that thats over with, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1

Snowkit tumbled back into the reed bed flailing her paws at her brother Glasskit. He grinned at her through his shaggy white fur and waved a paw at her as she splashed into the shallow waters. "Now you know who's stronger!" he snickered as her head came bobbing up through a pile of wet reeds. "Whatever," she huffed in reply.

Glasskit trotted over to help her up out of the pile of reeds. "You stink like fish," he muttered, facing his head away. "Oh shush!" Snowkit growled in reply as she pushed him off of her and stomped back to the nursery angrily.

Seeing Snowkit all wet and smelly, Blackkit backed away and ran into Daykit on accident. "Watch where you step birdbrain!"she hissed, baring her teeth. "And you better watch you language missy. Don't hiss, growl, fight, or tease your friends,"Sunrays reminded. Daykit rolled her eyes. "Oh come on!' she mumbled. "He is not my friend!" "You know I can punish you," she pointed out. "Ugh! Fine!" she moaned unhappily plopping down by her brother Maplekit.

"What happened?" Shivercliff gasped seeing Snowkit shivering and wet. Snowkit flicked her tail at Glasskit who was strutting into the nursery, and then over at the reed bed. "Glasskit! Why did you push your sister into the reed bed?" she scolded. Glasskit shrugged his shoulders, then sat down by Blackkit and curled up for a rest. He sure was tired after showing Snowkit who was boss!

"Oh your not goin' to sleep mister!" Shivercliff growled, picking him up by the scuff of his neck. "The only thing you will be doing is apoligizing nicely to your sister." Glasskit sighed and mumbled, "I'm sorry." "For..." Shivercliff added. "For pushing you into the river," he muttered. "All together now," she said. "I'm sorry for pushing you into the river." Glasskit finally let out a sigh of relief, and ran back over to Blackkit to start a game of moss ball with Maplekit.

Snowkit tried to follow him, but was held back by her mother. "You can't play. You go make sure with Coldpelt that you don't have the chills." A silent groan came out of her mouth as her mother pushed her forward and outside. "I have to go meet with some others."

Shivercliff padded over towards Baystars den. Seeing Coldpelt inside, she said, "My daughter just went to your den." "Oh, Heatherpaw can take care of it," the medicine cat replied. "I hope its not something too bad." "No, she just might have the chills, thats all," Shivercliff assured. 'Anyways, whats this for?" "We're still waiting for Sunrays and Grassclaw." Sure enough, the two walked in side by side right then. "Okay, so we are ready," Baystar announced. "Coldpelt, tell them what you heard and saw.

"Last night, I had a dream. There were hundreds of shadowy cats running away from something that looked like a white hill. The sky was black with only a littlebit of sunlight, sappy looking trees surrounded the hill as if they were protecting it, and the largest out of the shadowy cats rose on a pedastol made of glass up on the white hill and chanted, _The Darkness will awaken the Winter after the powerful one is born. Only they may travel through the Mists of Shadows to retrieve what is rightfully theirs and stop what will soon overshadow them in the end."_

_"_We thought since it said after the powerful one is born, it was about a kit," Baystar explained. "But lets think about what she saw. Shadowy cats could well be a clan, most likely the one who abandoned StarClan over five years ago. The white hill could be either glass or snow, which puts Glasskit and Snowkit in as an option. The black sky would be Blackkit fighting with the little bit of sunlight which would be Daykit, which is easy to see since they fight alot. The sappy trees were Maple trees, so Maplekit is protecting either Snowkit or Glasskit. The biggest of the shadowy cats is the leader obviously, and the glass pedastol is Glasskit. So that means the white hill that the shadowy cats were running from, that Maplekit was protecting, that is the powerful one is... Snowkit?"

* * *

**This is my shortest chapter. I just wanted stop it there. AWESOME RIGHT!? anyways, please R&R! I'll update, I can't say super duper soon since I am busy with both my stories and other things, But I will try to do it ASAP. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Sup! Its winter again with chapter two of Darkness awakens! Sorry it took a while. I have a lot of things to take care of. Anyways, here it is! R&R!

* * *

"Guys! Coldpelt is gonna kill me!" Heatherpaw whined.

"Whatever this is fun!" Daykit squealed.

"Please just stop!" she hissed angrily. The kits stopped in mid-play and stared at Heatherpaw.

"Fine we'll go in the nursery," Maplekit sighed.

The kits exited the medicine cats den, which now was a mess. Heatherpaw began to clean it all up in annoyance.

"What now?" Glasskit asked, fiddling with the grass.

"I bet I can catch a mouse better than any of you can!" Blackkit taunted.

"Oh it's on!" Snowkit cackled. they all tumbled after one another out the stone hollow.

* * *

"Are you sure we're aloud to do this?" Daykit asked shivering.

"Totally. Anything for the win," Glasskit smirked.

"Definitely," Maplekit laughed.

Snowkit broke off from the others.

"What is she doing?" Daykit wondered.

Snowkit leapt into the bush. It rustled, but then was still and silent.

Soon she walked out triumphantly, a fat mouse in her jaws.

"Woah! You're good," Glasskit admitted.

"I could do better!" Blackkit retorted, puffing out his chest.

"Yeah, sure," the others laughed. They all scampered back to camp, Snowkit with her mouse at the rear.

* * *

"Where were you? I got worried!" Shivercliff scolded when the kits returned.

"Sorry ma. We went out to play, and Snowkit caught a mouse!" Glasskit said.

Snowkit tossed the fat rodent over to her mothers paws.

"You're too young to go out without an adult! Wait until you're apprentices!," their mother replied sternly.

"If I had a vole for every time you said that, I would be the plumpest cat in the forest," Snowkit muttered.

"We are almost apprentices," Blackkit whined.

"So you're not even proud of what she caught?" Glasskit scoffed.

"I guess it's a pretty good catch," Shivercliff admitted. "You can each have a third of it, and then go to bed. Its late."

The kits split it giving Snowkit the largest piece, and then they all curled up in their nest.

* * *

"Where am I?"

"You're in StarClan young Snowkit."

A beautiful caramel colored she cat with starry fur and soft lavender eyes stepped out into a dim lit clearing.

The small white kit stared in awe at the former HeatClan cat.

"Am I dead?" Snowkit wondered.

"No. This is a dream.'

"So why am I here?"

"Have you heard stories of the Lost Clan?"

"Yeah, but what do they have to do with me?"

The StarClan cat didn't answer. She began to fade, but then a small white cat with black patches was put in her place.

"Snowkit, I am Blade, your lost brother. I am a kit of LostClan, and I have come to deliver a very important message to you."

It took a moment for the snowy white kit to comprehend everything. She had a third brother?

"W-Whats the message?" she asked shakily.

_"Twisting Turning_

_Freezing Burning_

_Ice and Fire_

_Your Desire_

_Heal your Clan_

_But that's not all_

_Wait until you hear us call_

_We'll chant it strong_

_We'll chant it clear_

_We'll chant it loud for you to hear_

_You'll find us_

_Save us_

_Bring us back_

_Just to discover_

_The big attack_

_All will be_

_A big surprise_

_They will fall_

_But you will rise_

_When all ends_

_And there is day_

_We will turn back_

_To our old ways._

_But we will be stopped_

_Not by warrior_

_Or the strongest cat_

_But a young snowy kit_

_Please believe it_

_That is that_

_All will be ok_

_All will be well_

_At least, that is all_

_That we can tell."_


End file.
